Megan and Adam office mehem!
by KataraZombie
Summary: Adam and Megan get a bit carried away greeting each other after not seeing each other in a while and end up having a romantic rendezvous in Pritchards office and get caught! WARNING!: M RATED Except the sex scene is only at the start so you can avoid it if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I hope you like this it's a one off Deus Ex lemon, This is what happens if Megan survives in my imagination hahaha. I know I am crap at M's but I'll give it a try._**

After China, Adam went back to Detroit to see his beloved wife and to report in to David Sarrif, It had been a few days since he saw Megan and he was excited to see her again. He always got very anticipated seeing her after days.

_'Before I see Megan I must go talk to Pritchard' _He thought heading up to his office.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Jensen" Said one of his colleagues "Hey, Is Pritchard around anywhere?" Adam asked the woman.

The woman looked round looking puzzled "Uhhh I'm not sure he's probably on his lunch break in his office.

"Okay thanks Jenny" He said. The woman blushed and walked away.

Adam walked up towards Pritchard's office when Megan walked out "Megan!?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh Adam!" She said going onto her tiptoes and lightly kissing him on the cheek "I've been looking for you, Malik told me you were back and...well I could help myself but to look for you"

Adam bend down greeting her with a full on snog but accidentally knocked her into Pritchards office and knocked a load of equipment, luckily Pritchard wasn't in or Adam would have an ear full of him afterwards.

He held her down on his desk and knocked the door shut with his foot.

They both gasped for air as things started heating up.

Megan's face went a bright red as Adam pulled away.

She wiped the sweat off her brow and she took another breath "Whoo! It's kind of hot in here!"

"You need to take off a few layers" Adam said playfully tugging her shirt and her bra.

Megan looked into his augmented eyes and nodded slowly taking her lab coat off and undoing the buttons on her shirt. Adam took off his shirt and began to zip down his trousers and pants.

They were now fully naked and not ashamed to show it.

They both lay on Pritchards desk and Adam rested his heavy metal and human skin onto her "I'm sorry if my augmentations are too heavy for you" Adam said apologetically.

"Please!" Megan said taking a breath "Not as heavy as that cock of yours!" she chuckled

* * *

><p>They both lay on top of each other gasping for air in a puddle of sweat still laying on Pritchards desk<p>

"I love you Megan" He whispered into her ear kissing her down her neck.

She giggled and started nibbling his ear.

"You know this is the first time after your augmentations we've done this" Megan said.

"Should I put the fan on?" Adam said getting up.

"Yes please and pass me that water?" Megan replied

Adam looked at the water into the light "It looks clean I don't think he drank much of it"

"I'm not drinking it!" Megan quickly said taking the bottle out of his hand.

She undid the lid and tipped the water over her "Ahhh" She said "Sooo cold!"

"Found it!" Adam said switching on the fan.

"Sooo..." Megan began "When is Pritchard coming back?" She asked.

"Pritchard?" Adam suddenly went pale remembering where he was "Oh god!"

"He won't mind right? Your friends aren't you?" Megan said so casually.

"Oh...yeah...great friends" Adam said looking around.

_What did I get myself into? _Adam thought suddenly worried

Suddenly the door knob started turning and...

**_A/N haha I was going to make this longer but I wanted to do a cliff hanger haha._**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck are you doing Adam!" Shouted Pritchard. His eyes were wide open and he looked mortified and descusted.

Megan covered her nude bits quickly and Adam picked up a cushion from Pritchards desk chair to cover his groin. Pritchard went over and snatched the cushion off Adam "MY MOTHER STITCHED THAT AND YOU JUST WIPED YOUR WET...PENIS ALL OVER IT!"

"I'm sorry Pritchard, we can explain" Megan said feeling bad.

"GET OUT!" He shouted and thew their clothes at them.

Adam and Megan quickly rushed out covering themselves with the heap of clothes, many of the people and Adam colleagues looked very confused and disturbed as they ran to the restrooms to get changed.

* * *

><p>"This needs disinfecting!, There's strange liquid all over my desk which-" Pritchard sniffed his desk trying not to put his face in it "Smells distinctively like urine with a hint of METAL!" He shouted.<p>

Mr Sarif rolled his eyes and said "Don't worry Francis it will be cleaned up pronto! You know we have the best cleaners in Detroit, And yes I will talk to Megan and mr. Jenson and this will be sorted out don't worry Mr. Pritchard, Are you crying?"

"No" He said shakily "M-m-my eyes are j-just watering that's all"

"Yeah same thing" Said Mr. Sarif.

"You know I have hay fever" He said wiping his tears.

* * *

><p>Adam and Megan were now fully clothed and were heading towards Adam's office.<p>

"Jensen! Megan! Can you meet me in 5 minutes in my office!" Mr Sarif called.

Megan blushed heavily with embarrassment as they both tried not to smile.

When David Sarif had gone up the lift they both went into Adam's office still cringing on what happened earlier.

"I am so sorry Adam!" Megan said very seriously "I wasn't thinking straight, It's my fault"

"Don't worry Megan It's my fault too, Anyway that cocky bastard deserves it!" Adam replied.

"We should probably head up to David's office now" Megan said more guilty then when she turned all of Adam's underwear pink.

They both headed up to Sarif's office looking as guilty as ever but trying not to laugh about it at the same time.

They knocked on his door and they heard him shouted to come in.

Pritchard was sitting in the corner with a box of tissues that said 'Sarif industries' on it. Probably another useless merchandise Mr Sarif made to boost popularity.

"Please sit down you two" David Sarif said sternly "Francis Prichard has been in tears because of you because apparently you have been using his office for sexual pleasure, is this true?"

"Yes Mr. Sarif" They both said in unison.

Pritchard started weeping again and more tears began to fall from his cheeks.

"You broke his fan, You wiped discharge and sperm all over his mother's homemade pillows, You ruined some of his technology by tipping his water all over his computer, And he is now mentally disturbed, What has got into you guys?"

"I had t-to book a th-the-erapist for every week now because I HAVE YOU NAKED PRINTED IN MY MIND!" He began weeping and crying again.

"You are going to repay every penny for Francis's computer and his therapist and it will all come out of your salary in installments!" Mr. Sarif said slightly shouting.

"But we need to pay for food and rent!" Megan said.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that Miss Reed before you trashed Mr. Prichards apartment"

"If your stuck for money my sister works at a job center, I could ask her if there is any part time jobs" a voice said.

"Reveal yourself!" Mr Sarif shouted to the voice.

A young girl appeared from the other room, It was Faridah Malik.

"Malik what were you doing listening in on this private conversation?" Mr Sarif said angrily.

"I'm sorry sir I was spying I swear!" Faridah said innocently "My copter has busted at the last minute and I was waiting outside your office to ask if there was a replacement, Excuse my rudeness sir"

"It's fine Malik but please knock next time, and about these part time jobs..." Mr Sarif said resting his hand on his chin as he stared into space.

**_A/N: Cliff hanger again! Sorry I couldn't help myself! I need to go to bed anyway but I will add to the story tomorrow._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N haha I reread the last 2 chapters and realised how bad it was. Why did I write it while I was tired? xD It has so many spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm sorry guys I hope you made sense out of it though because I can't change it. This time I'll read through it. Sorry guys but hope you like it. I shouldn't have made it M rated because not many people will read it now but never mind.**_

Adam and Megan were lying in bed in Adam's apartment and Adam was reading all the treatments Pritchard needed because he was shell shock and mental disturbed.

"Therapist, psychologist, meditating sessions, YOGA?!" Adam exclaimed "Why does he need to do yoga, I'm sure we didn't mental disturb him that much"

Megan looked surprised and said "Woah there going to cost a bomb how long is he having all these classes and treatments?"

"2 bloody weeks!" Adam replied slightly annoyed.

"Do we have to get 2 jobs isn't there some way else we can get more money?" Megan replied

"We could do fundraising?" Adam suggested "Or we could just say sorry?"

"Hmmm" Megan hummed "Well lets see what happens in the morning"

And they both went to sleep

* * *

><p>Adam's alarm went off at 6 am ready to get ready for work while Megan had a day off so she decided to go to the job center.<p>

She followed the directions to where Malik told her to go and found herself standing in front of a dirty old building in a back street. She shook her head _This can't be the place surely_ she thought, then she saw a sign at the side of it saying 'Smith & Malik job center and estate agent'.

_It must be this place who else in Detroit has the second name Malik? Except Faridah Malik obviously _she stood at the door for a few seconds wondering if she should go in or not.

After a few minutes she decided to go. The place was surprising clean inside but the interior was absolutely horrible. They had purple carpets, orange walls, and matching yellow chairs and desks.

Megan felt sick from the sight of it. 2 women rushed towards her and said "Hey congratulations! You are the 10th customer this week!" Shouted one of the women "And your prize is, Drum role please Anna!" The other woman made a really fake drumming sound with her mouth "PRIDE!" The both shouted together.

"Uhhh..." Megan said speechless "I think I need to go..."

"No no no no!" Shouted one of the women as she pulled Megan back.

"Sit down, what can we do for you today? My name is Cyan Malik and this is my colleague Anna Smith" One of the women said.

"And girlfriend!" Anna whispered.

"Shhhh!" Said Cyan "You'll scare away the customers!"

Both of the women looked really similar except one had brown hair (Cyan) and the other had blonde (Anna)

_Where did Malik take me!? _Megan thought.

"Right what would you like? A flat in Detroit? A job?" Said Cyan.

"I would like to find a job please" Megan said politely

"Well then, We will have to do a survey is that alright with you?" Cyan asked.

"No, Go ahead" Megan replied.

"Okay question 1 Do you have any qualifications or GCSEs?"

"Yes in Science, Biology, Health care and I have a job already so I have quite a lot of experience"

"Okay then" Said the woman typing up something on a computer.

"So next question what is your normal bra size?" The woman said with a smile.

"Excuse me? Why do you need to know that!" asked Megan shocked.

"It's actually a very serious question miss, We need to know if they are fake or not" Cyan said pointing to her boobs with her pen.

"Okay then..."

* * *

><p><span>Back in Sarif Industries...<span>

Adam hadn't seen Pritchard all day. He was probably ignoring him was a guess.

It was lunch time and so Adam headed to the cafeteria for some lunch and Pritchard was there eating a sandwich.

"Adam" He said sternly glaring at him.

"Hey" Adam said back.

It was lunch time and so it was really busy in the cafeteria and the only table available was a seat next to Pritchard and he would go crazy if Adam sat next to him and so he decided to sit on the step on the entrance to the cafeteria.

He got some strange remarks but he didn't care, It was better than getting smacked by Pritchard.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was eating his lunch when he got a call from Megan, "Hello how did the job thing go?" he answered "Fine but Malik's sister and her colleague are freaking crazy! They were asking me really weird questions" She said "Like what?" Adam asked.

"You really don't want to know but seen as though your asking they asked me if my boobs were fake and If I would ever consider oral sex, apparently they must be answered before I can have a job. Is Faridah the only normal person in her family? I hope I never see her sister Cyan again or her colleague Anna again, I think they were sexual harassing me, she kept touching my bum and winking at me and that Anna girl was winking and wolf whistling at me" Megan said In one mouthful.

"Oh, which jobs did you apply for in the end?" Adam asked.

"None I hope I never see them again! It took me ages to get out of there, I've never used that many excuses in one day" Megan said

"Wait did you say the woman you spoke to was called Cyan?, I though Malik's sister was called Jennifer?" Adam replied slightly confused.

"WHAT?!" Megan cried.

"Wait somethings going on I'll call you back!" Adam quickly said hanging up.

Pritchard was on the floor choking on his tuna sandwich.

_This is your chance Adam you can make everything right again and you won't have to pay for all that therapy. _The same words were running around his head over and over _HELP HIM! HELP HIM!_

So Adam took his chance and pounced on him and picked him up and squeezed his stomach to stop him from choking. But Adam didn't realize how heavy his augmentations were and was squeezing him to tight.

Pritchard threw up all over the floor "Are you okay?" Adam asked.

Everyone in the cafeteria all turned there head and were all ewwwing at the vomit on the floor.

Pritchard began to cry and said "Were you trying to kill me or something! I'm telling Mr. Sarif!"

Pritchard ran off crying like a cry baby as usual and everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him and were all put off there food.

Adam ran up to the lift to see if he could get to Mr. Sarif before Pritchard did.

He ran into Mr. Sarif's office without thinking and opened the door.

"Do you mind!" Mr. Sarif shouted. He was in his underwear and seemed to be waxing his legs and chest hair.

"Sorry!" Adam said covering his eyes.

"It's fine but knock next time!" Mr. Sarif shouted.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Adam blurted out.

There was a knock at the door and Pritchard was weeping. The door knock began to turn and Adam went up to the door and held it down with all his strength. "What the hell is going on Jensen?" Said Mr Sarif putting his trousers on.

"Look I didn't make Pritchard throw up and almost break his ribs" Adam quickly said

Pritchard managed to open the door and began to cry again

Mr. Sarif rolled his eyes and said "What have you done this time Mr Jensen?"

"He tried to snap my ribs!" Pritchard said tears coming down his face.

Mr. Sarif handed him the tissue box which said 'Sarif industries' on.

"Now Francis I'm sure Adam didn't mean it" Mr. Sarif said In his calming voice.

"Please call me Frank or Prichard you know I don't like being called Francis" He weeped

"Fine!" He said kind of annoyed.

"I was trying to stop you choking" Adam continued "I wasn't thinking and I didn't know my strongness would hurt you that much, And Pritchard you have a bit off...stuff on your face"

He rubbed his face and replied "Is it gone?"

"No, let me help you" Mr Sarif said licking his thumb and wiping it off his face.

Adam tried not to laugh because Mr. Sarif didn't know that it was vomit he was wiping on his thumb.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ignore the bit at the start of the FF I didn't know Megan was still alive I thought she was dead so I put if she was alive when she really is**

After Pritchard left, Which was ages because he wouldn't stop complaining and crying, Adam decided to have a little 'private chat' with Mr. Sarif.

"Mr Sarif, Pritchard is being so annoying and I can't take it anymore! How am I going to pay for all of them therapy lessons!? Why does he even need them is he allergic to porn or something?" Adam shouted

"I'm not the answer to all of your problems Jensen" Mr Sarif said calmly "But I have to say he never really cries I think he's up to something"  
>"Hmmmm" Adam hummed "I'll have a chat with him privately tomorrow"<p>

"Or maybe he just generally hates you Adam" Mr Sarif said with reasoning.

"That is true but I need to confront him" Adam said smacking his fists together.

"Don't do anything stupid then" Mr Sarif told him sternly.

* * *

><p>After work Adam decided to go to Pritchard's apartment to ask him why he had to make his life so difficult, He knew he was secretly a cry baby but serious this is going way too far.<p>

He walked up to the door slightly anxious 'What am I going to say?' he thought to himself standing near the door.

He slowly knocked and a few seconds later a woman appeared at the door.

"Who are you?" She said with a blank expression.

"I'm hear for Franc- I mean Frank is he here?" Adam asked wondering who she was.

"Oh you mean Spank-Master Frank?" She asked suddenly sounding very interested "I'll go get him" she ran into the other room.

She came running back a few seconds later "He's not home yet but you can stay here until he comes and wonder around the apartment" she told him.

Adam thought 'She looks thick, who even is she his daughter? His girlfriend' He wondered around the apartment and decided to sneak into his bedroom and found his diary, Adam looked behind him to check if anyone was behind him and took a peek behind the leather book.

'Dear diary, The plan went great I got a raise and pissed Jensen off in one day! I am so proud of myself'

'What the hell proud of what?' Adam thought to himself carrying on reading it

'But that crying everyday is burning my eyes, I always come home with a headache. That dumb blonde, Kayleigh still hasn't found out about that that one-night stand with Faridah Malik, Megan Reed and Nia Colvin. I was going to go with Athene Margoulis, that crinkly one near Mr. Sarif's office but she was so bossy and complained too much any way Megan and Faridah are more laid back, Nia took some encouraging but whatever'

"What the fuck! How could he" He muttered to himself. There was a creak and he quickly turned around to see the blonde woman staring at him.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked.

"Nothing!" Adam said slipping the book into his pocket.

The woman squinted "Right..."

Then there was a knock at the door. The woman ran out the room to get the door.

Adam let out a long sigh.

"Hello dear!" Said a voice

"SHITE SHITE SHITE!" Adam whispered stamping his feet.

Obviously it was Pritchard himself,

"Guess who is in our apartment right now!" She told him.

"Who? Justin Bieber!?" Pritchard said excited.

"Nope keep guessing baby boo!" She replied playfully.

_5 minutes later_

"Will. ?" Pritchard asked

"Nope!" She said cheerfully

"Mr Sarif?" He asked getting quite annoyed.

"Close, It's someone you really hate" She smiled

"Albert Wesker? Please don't say it's him" Pritchard asked.

"Hell no!" She laughed "Keep guessing Frank"

"Look baby I'm tired of guessing" He said walking up to the bedroom "I'll just put my stuff away"

He opened the bedroom door and his jaw dropped.

**CLIFF HANGER! xD**

**I know it's short this chapter but I thought I'd leave you wondering what's going to happen next.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pritchard's jaw dropped "Oh my god!"

"You cleaned my room!" He said "Thank you Kayleigh!"

The young blonde looked confused "There was a man in this room 5 minutes ago where did he go, or was it a dream? Never mind" She smiled cheerfully.

Adam was hiding in the closet and tried not to make a noise but he really needed the bathroom and was bursting.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the woman and Pritchard were eating there dinner and Adam was still in the closet holding his crotch.<p>

'Come on Adam hold it together" He said scrunching up his face.

"Would you like a drink?" Pritchard said in the other room.

There was a sound of liquid going into a cup.

Adam felt a small trickle go down his leg by the sound of it.

Adam couldn't take it any longer and snook out the closet and tried to sneak past them both eating dinner. He managed to get past without a sound.

and went into the bathroom. He couldn't close the door because they would hear him.

Silently as possible he tried to do the silentest pee possible.

But suddenly he heard footsteps.

'Oh god' he thought 'I can't speed up anymore'

"'THERE YOU ARE!" The woman shouted "I knew I didn't dream it!" She said.

Pritchard walked in "Oh my god!" He shouted "ADAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING URINATING IN MY APARTMENT!"

"I was desperate!" Adam moaned like a stroppy teenager.

"That's okay" Pritchard said calmly taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"What your not going to cry like a baby?" Adam asked.

"Hah" Pritchard chuffed "I can't believe you actually believed that front, I was doing that to get you fired you idiot!"

The woman walked out "I'll give you two a little privacy"

"So you did this to get me fired!" Adam raged.

"Of course!" Pritchard shouted back "I tried and tried to convince Mr. Sarif to get someone who is professional like from Bell Tower and then a week later we get a love sick man who wears way too much hair gel"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP MY HAIR GEL HABITS YOU KNOW THAT STUFF MAKES ME HIGH!" He shouted back.

"And we could have at least had someone who is not...sexually active" He spat.

Adam bit his tongue hard in anger and said "I'm sorry Pritchard! I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry but tonight I''m cleanin' out my closet"

There was silence and Pritchard suddenly grabbed Adam and started making out with him.

They gasped for air and started again.

"I'm sorry for being horrible and trying to get you fired, the truth is, I have a crush on you Adam" Pritchard told him laying his hand on his cheek.

Adam's eyes were still wide from the surprise from the kiss, He then started to stagger out and said "I gotta go bitch because If I get caught cheatin' I'm stuck with you" He ran out and went back to his apartment and quickly picked up the phone and rang Mr. Sarif and shouted "PLEASE FIRE ME NOW!"

"Woah Adam!" Mr Sarif said sounding surprised "Why is this so sudden is there something wrong?"

"Ummm I'm leaving town tomorrow with Megan..." Adam said and hung up before David Sarif could reply...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.**

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED THEY'RE NOT MY CHARACTERS AND I USED SOME LINES FROM EMINEM'S SONGS,**

**CLEANING OUT MY CLOSET & DRUG BALLAD.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
